Daughter of the Winter Storm
by onyx faye
Summary: A spin off of The Hobbit and The Snow Queen by moviedragon009: In the last moments of Thorin Oakenshield's life, he realizes how he's wasted it. The pursuit of glory and riches caused Thorin to throw away the eternal treasures of love, family, and friendship. Will he regain this wealth when he makes amends with Elsa and Bilbo Baggins?
1. Bloodstained Riches

**Special Thanks to**: moviedragon009 for making this possible. He allowed me to spin off of his original story, and he faithfully edited my efforts. Without him my story might never have happened, so please, show him your appreciation by following/favoriting/reviewing his fantastic stories. Trust me, you will not be disappointed. Thank you!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Set in moviedragon009's universe this fan fiction won't be interconnected to my other works.

**Chapter 1: Bloodstained Riches. **

Weapons clash! Flesh tears! Gore sprays! Bodies fall! The cacophony of battle echoes over The Lonely Mountain. Treasure has damned this land with division, avarice, and war. Should Fortune allow survivors, they'll be cursed with bloodstained riches. The orcs and goblins may triumph, since the dwarf king's avidness aided their rapaciousness.

Thorin Oakenshield's ebony hair and beard are stained with grime. Sweat stings his cerulean eyes as he glances over the mêlée; he sees that he's not the only one to be scathed by his greed. Blood and bruises mar Fili and Kili's complexions, while filth soils Fili's blonde hair and braided beard, and grunge blackens Kili's brunette mane; exhaustion clouds Fili's green irises, and dulls Kili's dark eyes. The brutality of battle consumes their wills; all they can do is fight to survive.

Disgust contorts Thorin's handsome features, while guilt mangles his heart. Had he listened to the "burglar" or the "ice witch": this bloodbath might've been prevented. Bilbo Baggins and Elsa had objected to Thorin's declaration of war, but he rejected their counsel. When they defied him, he threw them out of Erebor.

Now, Thorin would give up all the gold and silver within the walls of Erebor so he'd know of their fate. All he knows now is that Bilbo's disappeared, and while Thorin saved Elsa earlier, that doesn't guarantee her life. Where are they now? Are they alive?

Suddenly, a woman's scream pierces through the battle and rings in Thorin's ears!

"ELSA!" Thorin shouts, and runs to her.

"THORIN!" Fili yells after him, "KILI, COME ON!"

The two brothers dash after their uncle, pushing through hordes of elves, men, dwarves, and Elsa's own snow giants. Miraculously, they hack into the enemy lines, just as Elsa collapses. Red bleeds through the back of her dress…her lifeblood.

A gruesome orc overshadows Elsa, his massive form clad in spiked armor made from tattered leather, beaten steel, and beige bones. Self-satisfied grunts pour from the orc's filthy mouth, as Elsa's blood drips off his wicked blade. Unfortunately, the orc loses his head, thanks to Thorin.

"STAND YOUR GROUND!" Thorin bellows, as they encircle Elsa.

_I won't them touch you again! _Thorin silently promises. He's lost the hobbit, but he won't lose his nephews, or this woman. Briefly, Thorin and Elsa's eyes meet. Pain and fatigue seal Elsa's eyelids, feeding Thorin's determination. They will live through this day!

Bats and eagles feud overhead as Kili shoots at approaching foes. Fili and Thorin's swords cleave any that survived the onslaught of shafts. Thorin sees his kinsmen drive the orcs and goblins back. Victory is near!

A demonic howl moans through the air. Dread stills Thorin, Fili, and Kili, and they slowly turn to see a warg prowling towards them. White fur bristles around its ghostly eyes, distorted by its hateful snarl. Sleek muscles flex its powerful frame, as large paws pound into the earth. The monster's rider is none other than Bolg—son of Azog. A black bear's pelt billows off his broad shoulders, while jagged gills hone his sides, and animal claws sharpen iron plates that shield his enormous body. One hand holds his father's mace, and the other grasps his father's beast.

The horrors of Bolg's form are nothing compared to the terrors of his face. Scarce gray hairs spread over an ashen scalp torn by metal strips bolted into his skull. His ears are ragged slabs of flesh sticking out of his malformed head. Blindness dims one of his eyes, but both are darkened by bloodlust. He doesn't have a nose; only two holes flaring over his gruesome mouth, deformed by revenge. Bolg is here for vengeance—in that case, so is Thorin Oakenshield.

The leaders scowl at one another; attempting to break the other's willpower. Hisses spit through Bolg's fangs, while growls tremble within his warg's throat. The dwarves raise their weapons.

Kili fires! His arrow throws Bolg off his warg. Bolg yanks the shaft out of his shoulder, and swings his mace at Kili, but it is blocked by Thorin's sword. Kili circumvents them, and sprints to Elsa, but stops! Two snow warriors have come to the aid of their creator. Bats swarm around the giants' heads; goblins and orcs slash the titans' limbs, while wargs nip their heels. Nothing breaks the winter soldiers' defense. Elsa's safe…for now.

Kili runs back to the white warg. Fili distracts it, giving Kili the chance to stab its side. The warg snaps at him, but Fili's rapier hinders the animal's maws. He almost slits its throat, but painful roars shove them down! Fili and Kili whirl around. To their horror, the winter goliaths crumble into piles of snow and ice.

The white warg runs at Elsa! Kili slices the beast's hind leg, which flips it to the ground. It turns on him, but Kili shoves him out of the way.

"Defend Elsa!" Kili cries, "I'll hold off this cur!"

Fili darts to Elsa, but he doesn't see Bolg's mace rushing towards him. It smashes his head! He shrieks in agony! Kili and Thorin try to save Fili, but their opponents halt them.

The final blow is dealt, and Fili falls to the earth, dead. Rage drives Thorin and Kili to victory! The dwarf king loses his nephew in the scuffle. Bolg's forced back, so Thorin sees Kili crushed by the warg's jaws. Desperately, Kili stabs its chest. It wails in ire, which lets Kili escape. The warg drops, and its breathing ceases. Wounded, but alive; Kili stumbles to his feet. He triumphantly grimaces over the warg's corpse…before he falls, never to rise again.

The clamor of combat dies away. All Thorin heeds is his throbbing head, shallow breathing, and pounding heart. _I promised your mother that I'd protect you,_ Thorin's thoughts wail, _and I've failed._ Tears threaten to wash away his vision—until they're burned away by fury. Vehemence empowers him to slay his nemesis. But where is he? Thorin finds Bolg hunched over another orc's cadaver. He doesn't see him slip something into his belt.

Thorin slashes Bolg's back, only cutting his cloak. Bolg slams his mace into Thorin's sword. The collision throws him back; he trips over Elsa's arm. He scrambles over her; trying to regain his footing. His feet set beside her body, which hasn't been savaged, only dusted with snow. Thorin sees weapons litter mounds of snow and ice, evidence of the valor of her snow giants.

Unknown to him, relief tempers Thorin's face. He notices Bolg leering at them. Cunning flickers in his eyes, while guile twists his mouth. His mace blurs towards Elsa! Thorin's sword barely breaks the blow. Sparks fly off their weapons as Thorin shoves Bolg back. On and on their attacks continue, but it's an even match; both of them are warriors equally graced with skill and equally driven by retribution.

Finally, Thorin gains the advantage; his sword rips through Bolg's thigh, and his enemy screeches in anger! Irately, Bolg smacks Thorin away. He skids to a stop, just as Bolg limps to Elsa. Bolg glowers at Thorin, as he raises his mace over Elsa's head. Panic pushes Thorin to stand.

Bolg swipes, but Thorin charges! They collide!

Thorin gasps! Pain ruptures in his waist. Bolg unveils a twisted, malformed grin as he retracts an unseen dagger, pilfered from the dead orc underling, from Thorin's stomach.

Blood paints Thorin's battered armor, and drains away his strength. Rasping, Thorin crumples beside Elsa. Bolg raps his mace in his hand. Now, the beating begins. Each strike hammers the ugly truth into Thorin Oakenshield.

SMASH!

_Greed consumed me—I wasn't immune to the Dragon sickness._

CLASH!

_Lust for power drove me mad. _

CRASH!

_I am a failure…I betrayed my family, and threw away my kingdom and my home—and all for a sparkling gemstone that isn't worth the blood, sweat, and tears it has engendered. _

In a macabre sort of way, Thorin felt grateful for his imminent death. At least he won't have to live with the monster that he's become.

_Monster_…the word mocks Thorin, as he struggles to crawl away from Elsa. But he doesn't get far, his own failing strength hindering him. Perhaps Bolg will be so focused on avenging his father through slaying Thorin that he would forget Elsa's hand in destroying Azog…but that remained agonizingly doubtful. Somehow, Thorin was able to get a glance at Elsa's still form; even now, she was breathtakingly beautiful. It repulsed Thorin to think about what Bolg would do to Elsa once he was dead; from what he understood, the Son of the Defiler was merciless to all who so much as irked him. What horrors were in store for this woman?

_You were right, Elsa… forgive me for all of this,_ Thorin thought, as he looked up to Bolg. The beast raises his weapon to deliver the final blow.

Suddenly the blurred shape of a massive black bear crashes into Bolg, clamping fanged jaws into the orc's neck. Thorin shields Elsa, hearing the behemoth ripping Bolg apart, tearing him limb from limb!

When the bear has finished, it tosses the remains of the orc leader aside and glowers at Thorin, its snout drenched with black blood. The violence in its golden eyes dissipates, putting Thorin at ease. The world around him begins to fade. He grasps Elsa's hand. The ice-cold touch of her soft fingers numbs his callous hand; yet somehow, it comforts him.

Thorin feels the bear's paws gently lift him away from Elsa. He feebly tries to keep their hands together, but their fingers are pulled apart. Lassitude and compunction overpower Thorin, and his sight blurs away, and thus he sees no more.


	2. Empathy between the Nomads

**Chapter 2: Empathy between the Nomads **

The blackness of oblivion enshrouds Thorin Oakenshield. He's falling…falling…falling. Deliria drops him farther into the abyss, until he plummets into his memories…

* * *

><p><em>It was sometime after Azog's death, and Gandalf had led the rest of the company off the Carrock into the river valley below. Thorin watched as Gandalf and a few of the dwarves set up camp, while Bilbo and the others busied themselves with cooking supper. Thorin mentally counted the number of their ranks present, and noticed Elsa was missing. He became used to her slipping away, and now that she proved her worth by defeating Azog; he didn't get as annoyed when she did disappear.<em>

_"__Thorin?" Bilbo asked, dragging Thorin out of his thoughts. _

_"__Yes?" _

_"__Have you seen Elsa?"_

_Elsa's name created a tender tone in Bilbo's voice that almost made Thorin smile, but he stoically replied, _

_"__Not recently, no." _

_"__Well, supper's ready so…" Bilbo's voice trailed off, when he saw Fili and Kili smirking at him. The hobbit casually cleared his throat, but his cheeks reddened, "I guess I should go find her."_

_At this, Fili and Kili started snickering, which deepened the blush on Bilbo's cheeks. One stern glance from Thorin caused Fili and Kili to elbow each other into silence, but amusement still tickled the corners of their mouths. _

_Honestly, how _old_ are my nephews? Thorin wondered, and decided to save Bilbo from further embarrassment by volunteering,_

_"__I'll find Elsa. You start serving dinner." _

_Bilbo offered a relieved smile, which Thorin saw, but didn't openly acknowledge. _

_After a few moments, Thorin was close to the outskirts of the encampment. Crevices in the treetops allowed tiny moonbeams to shine on him, and soon, he saw that the slivers of ghostly, white moonlight became silver and blue rays. His breath billowed out in clouds of fog from his lips, as he glanced up to see that the forestry around him had taken on crowns of icicles, shawls of frost, and coats of ice. _

_Afterward, Thorin noticed a path of frost outlined by snow. He followed the trail to find Elsa at the end of it. She didn't seem to notice him, because her gaze was on the night sky._

_Thorin did his best not to stare at Elsa, but it became difficult to pull his eyes away, simply because of how stunning she was. _

_The full moon gleamed upon the wintery landscape that surrounded Elsa, creating an iridescent glow around her slender form. Tiny crystal snowflakes adorned her platinum blonde hair, which was tied in a braid that gracefully draped over one shoulder. Pale skin had accentuated her regal features; the two that mesmerized Thorin were Elsa's bright blue eyes, and tiny red mouth. The way they had perfected her fair face was a mystery to him. _

_For a moment, Thorin was captivated by the glimmer of Elsa's ice gown; hues of white, cobalt, and silver had glittered over the fabric that encased her feminine figure. She looked like a star that fell from the skies, freezing the area upon impact. It was strange for Thorin to see Elsa as an otherworldly being, but she didn't look like she belonged in Middle Earth. In this moment, Thorin fathomed that Elsa's home was heavenward, since she was a beauty amongst the stars. _

_Bursts of biting winds and swirling snow brought Thorin out of his reverie. That's when he noticed tears glazing Elsa's cheeks, while her lips quietly quivered; it seemed that they tried to form words to express her sorrow, but the best they managed was silent trembling. _

_Thorin decided it was best to let it go, so he turned, but his foot crushed a stray branch. He cringed, while Elsa gasped. Thorin heard a bolt of frost SLAM into the tree he hid behind, and it was swiftly covered in thick ice and snow. _

_"__COME OUT!" She demanded. Her voice was surprisingly strong for someone who'd been weeping._

_Wary of her, he slowly stepped out from behind the tree._

_"__Thorin?" Elsa said, as she quickly wiped her eyes, "What are you doing here?"_

_What was Thorin supposed to say?! "Well, Elsa, I came out here to tell you dinner's ready, only to find you sobbing!" This answer, although true, wasn't discreet or considerate, and Thorin had no desire to make Elsa cry. He had his flaws, but cruelty wasn't one of them. The need for tact caused him to struggle with his words. _

_Thorin could feel Elsa's eyes bearing down on him, which made him uneasy, since he hated feeling exposed, especially to a woman. He almost made a poor excuse about someone calling him, so he had to go, but then he looked into Elsa's eyes. Their gentle gaze drew Thorin in, but it certainly wasn't against his will. He recognized that Elsa made him feel peaceful, for the first time in forever. _

_"__Bilbo's serving supper, so…" Thorin finally answered, and he gestured to the path that led back to camp._

_"__I'll be there soon," Elsa politely dismissed him, "You go on without me; I won't be far behind."_

_Elsa crossed her arms, but Thorin didn't leave. He tended to intimidate people (even those taller than himself), so her reaction wasn't unexpected. What surprised Thorin was how much it bothered him that Elsa hesitated to speak to him, and yet she happily chatted with Bilbo (at least she smiled when she spoke to the hobbit instead of the dwarf king). _

_In a way, Elsa's caution felt offensive. Granted, Thorin had kept healthy boundaries between him and the company, so he didn't lose the respect of his followers, but still…couldn't Elsa see that she could trust him, especially after saving each other's lives? _

Women!_ Thorin silently grumbled. He was glad he didn't voice his complaints, once he saw Elsa longingly stare at the moon. Sorrow clouded her eyes, while remorse weighed down her countenance. Elsa's yearning expression caused Thorin to recall what she said to Bilbo at The Misty Mountains, " 'At least they had a home once.'"__**[1]**_

_"__You're lost in this world," He quietly concluded, "your home is gone, along with everything that matters to you, isn't it?"_

_Elsa's startled eyes met Thorin's,_

_"__How did—?"_

_"__You told Bilbo that we had a home once."_

_"__Yes…you heard us talking in the caves."_

_The general observation made Thorin indignant. He just happened to overhear their conversation! That wasn't his fault. For the sake of his dignity, Thorin almost left, but then Elsa smiled; now, he was abashed for feeling cross. Elsa wasn't insinuating anything—she just stated the facts. However, Thorin felt like he had to explain himself,_

_ "__It wasn't just what you said to the hobbit," He swallowed to steady his voice, "I know that expression you wear…my people wore it after Smaug drove us out of Erebor and forced us to wander in the wild."_

_There was softness in Elsa's eyes—a touch of pity, but without insult—and it comforted Thorin in a way he couldn't describe. Obviously, she understood how he felt, and he didn't have to say a word…it felt good to have someone else empathize with him, despite that sensation of vulnerability. But he sensed that he was safe with her. She had a way of putting anyone at ease…no wonder Bilbo adored her._

_Elsa looked away, and fiddled with the end of her braid. She seemed to be waiting for an answer to come to her, thus silence ensued. Finally, she said,_

_"__There's hope for you. You do have a chance to reclaim your home, but mine is—so far away—I doubt I'll see it ever again."_

_With that, Elsa sat on a rock, and held her face in her hands. Thorin said nothing; he just didn't know what to say. There were countless times he felt the weight of homelessness crush him, but he fought through it, just to survive. He had given up on reclaiming Erebor, until Gandalf came to him with the insane notion of invading The Lonely Mountain, and destroying Smaug, yet it assured him that he would be home again. Could Thorin possibly give Elsa the same hope? It wasn't likely, but…he had to try. _

_The soft crunching of snow muffled Thorin's footsteps, as he reluctantly walked up to her. Thorin saw more tears had glazed over Elsa's cheeks, which caused him to reach into the breast pocket of his coat. It held a handkerchief, but that was special. Like Kili's rune stone, Dis had given Thorin this handkerchief as a reminder of his promise to her to keep her sons safe. Should he risk such a keepsake to comfort Elsa? Her soft cries made his decision. _

_Slowly, Thorin held out his handkerchief to Elsa. At the sight of it, she hesitated. Her reluctance made Thorin wish to run. Never before had he wanted to retreat, but there's a first time for everything. Would it be cowardly for him to leave? It was clear that Elsa needed to be alone to sort things out, so it might be best for Thorin to go, before he further embarrassed her and humiliated himself. _

_A chill stroked Thorin's thick fingers. He realized that Elsa had taken the handkerchief, because she was wiping it across her cheeks. _

_"__Thank you," Elsa mumbled, since her voice was strained from crying. Nothing was spoken between them for a few minutes. Even though the silence was golden, Thorin hoped that Elsa couldn't hear his heart pound against his chest. He hadn't realized how terrified he was of her rejecting his token of consolation till that moment. He wasn't really sure what to do next, but then a better service came to mind._

_"__Once we've reclaimed Erebor," Thorin proclaimed, "I will get you home—no matter what it takes—and I do not give my word lightly."_

_Elsa's smile was weak—she seemed to appreciate Thorin's promise, but it was apparent that she didn't think he could fulfill it. _

_Soon, Thorin saw that his hands were still held out to her, and he yanked them away, as if they'd been burned. To keep his indifferent façade, Thorin absently rubbed his hands together, while he composedly asked, _

_"__Would you mind keeping this secret? It wouldn't be good for me if the others assume I'd gotten soft."_

_Elsa seemed amused, but she didn't laugh. _

_"__Of course," she said._

_Thorin rushed away, until he was stilled by Elsa's smooth voice,_

_"__Wait."_

_The dwarf king tried not to look perplexed, when he faced Elsa. She gracefully rose from the stone, and glided over to him. He hated the fact that she was taller than him, and appreciated that she knelt down, so they could see eye-to-eye. _

_"__You forgot this," Elsa remarked, and placed the handkerchief in Thorin's hand. The startling contrast of her icy fingertips against his warm palm caused his heart to skip a beat. Not that it meant anything, but he did notice. It must be fatigue and hunger, he reasoned._

_Thorin bit his lips together to keep his composure. In his craven hast, he left one of his most prized possessions behind, and now, Elsa silently reminded him of its importance. Wordlessly, Thorin put the handkerchief back into his breast pocket, while Elsa continued, _

_"__There is something you should know. You are a great leader, Thorin Oakenshield. I can see that. Once you take back Erebor, you'll become a great king, but that means you will have wealth and power, and both can consume you."_

_Once again, Elsa's eyes entranced Thorin. He didn't notice her grasping his hands, until he felt the chill of her slender fingers. She kept his gaze, as she softly requested,_

_"__Please don't let that happen, for everyone's sakes—but yours most of all." _

_It took time for Thorin to find his words, and he was startled by how decisive he sounded._

_"__Neither the riches or authority will change me, Elsa—of that I am certain."_

_At this, Elsa smiled, but there was doubt in her eyes. Undoubtedly, she was worrying herself over nothing (like women do), but nevertheless he felt touched by her concern. A comfortable silence passed between them, until Thorin hissed, and jerked his hands out of Elsa's. Elsa apologized, as Thorin hid his hands behind his back._

_"__Think nothing of it!" He said softly; strangely, he meant it. Elsa started to say something else, but Thorin walked away, before she could utter another word. _

_Once Thorin was out of Elsa's sight; he breathed into his hands to blow the cold away. He felt disappointed that he had to take his hands away from Elsa's. Their chilly touch ignited a gentle fire in Thorin's heart that flowed through his veins, which was…puzzling. How could something so cold make him feel so warm? More than that, what was this unexplainable bliss that resulted from the unexpected warmth? He couldn't deny this feeling, whatever it was, but he hurriedly dismissed it. _

_What is wrong with me? Thorin wondered, as he walked into the camp. He noticed Fili and Kili staring at him. Kili, being the reckless one, unwisely voiced his observations, _

_"__Everything all right, Uncle Thorin? You look a little flustered."_

_"__I'm fine, Kili," He answered briskly_

_"__Really?" _

_Thorin's fierce scowl made Kili's sly grin vanish,_

_"__Of course you are. Don't mind me-"_

_"__For that, you get to take the first vigil."_

_Kili huffed in disgust, but it dissipated, when he traded knowing looks with Fili, who snorted back his laughter._

_"__You can join him, Fili."_

_"__But Thorin-"_

_"__NOW."_

_The edge in Thorin's voice made Fili and Kili run to action. Thorin allowed himself a brief smile at his nephews' childish antics, before he remembered what Elsa said. There was no reason for her warning, was there?_

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, there was, and Thorin sees the results of him dismissing Elsa's advice…<p>

* * *

><p>[1] Quote from <em>The Hobbit and The Snow Queen<em>, Chapter 6: The Front Porch


	3. Dragon sickness

**Chapter 3: Dragon sickness **

Thorin watched in dismay, as history continued to replay itself through his memory...

* * *

><p><em>Heavy boots thundered through one of the halls of Erebor. Thorin had lost his way to the Treasure Room; the Arkenstone had devoured his thoughts.<em> _Soft voices had stifled Thorin's obsession, though only temporarily. They were coming from one of the old rooms on the left side of the hall. Thorin followed the sound, leading him to a set of doors, one slightly ajar. As Thorin stood next to the door; he had heard one of the voices ask,_

_"__Tell me, what's the first thing you're going to do with your share, Kili?" It was Fili. What were they doing in there? Thorin had told them to stay with the others, but once again, Fili and Kil had disobeyed orders. _

_Thorin began to enter, but he was stopped by Kili's quick response, _

_"__I don't know."_

_"__This is our inheritance! How could you not know how you want to spend it?"_

_Kili stuttered something Thorin hadn't heard, but whatever it was, had flabbergasted Fili._

_"__You're lying!"_

_"__No, I'm not!" _

_"__Yes, you are! Why?!"_

_"__Well, if you really want to know…"_

_"__Just tell me, already!"_

_"…__Fine. Mine's going to proposing to Tauriel."_

_"__The scarlet-haired elf woman?"_

_"__Who else…I think she likes me, too."_

_Kili's confession and the elaboration sliced through Thorin like a Morgul knife. Kili planned to use his share of the wealth of Erebor to pursue— a SHE-ELF?! Tauriel's image had ghosted through Thorin's mind. What he saw wasn't endearing; plaits of long red hair flowed around her defiant face, which held fiery hazel-green eyes, and fierce pink lips. A dark green frock dressed her lithesome figure, armed with elven fighting knives, a longbow, and quiver of arrows._

_ "__Give me that cross look all you want, dear brother, but I've made my decision!" Kili declared, "and goodness help me, I will NOT yield!"_

_Worry bated Thorin's breath. Maybe Fili could reason with Kili._

_"__Did I say I would try to stop you?" Fili sounded hurt. _

_Incredulity slacked Thorin's jaw. From the sound of his voice, Kili was cautious of his brother's answer,_

_"__You mean you—want me to have her?"_

_"__I want you to be happy, Kili. Besides, from what I can see, she's a courageous elf with a good heart. She risked her life to protect you, clearly because she loves you," Fili wistfully sighed, "If only all of us were lucky to find such a woman."_

_"__You should marry Elsa," Kili quipped. _

_"__As fond as I am of Elsa, I shan't steal her from Bilbo," Fili joked back, "Besides, he has enough competition from Uncle Thorin. He's had his eyes on her, whether he admits it or not, ever since she joined the company—I wouldn't cross him, even for her."_

_"__You better not tell him that."_

_"__You better keep your plans secret from everyone, especially from him."_

_Thorin could take it no more. He burst into the room, confronting the two young dwarfs where they sat, taking them by surprise._

_"__What are you hiding from me?" Thorin queried. Fili and Kili's faces paled at the sound of his voice. An ominous THUD had sealed the doors behind Thorin._

_ "__Are you not telling me that you're speculating about matters that don't concern you, or that you've betrayed me, your family, and our race?!"_

_"__Thorin, I—" Fili started_

_"__DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!" Thorin roared. _

_He bit his lip. Why did he do that? Fili was not disrespectful, and yet…_

_Thorin watched his voice after that, softly speaking after he had regained his composure._

_"__Fili," He started, "how could you encourage Kili's foolishness over a pretty face?! You're his older brother! Don't you know you're in charge of keeping his senses?!"_

_"__Kili's not insane, Thorin!" Fili growled, and was held back by Kili. _

_"__I'll deal with you soon enough!" Thorin barked, and turned to Kili, "You selfish, thoughtless child! All you think about is yourself, your wants, and your desires! Did you even consider the consequences of choosing that—that—that BEAST over us?!"_

_"__Don't you dare talk about Tauriel that way!" Kili retaliated, "She saved my life, Thorin! Doesn't that count for anything?!"_

_"__She's an ELF!" _

_"__And that's ALL that offends you!" _

_"__YOU SHALL NOT TAKE ONE OF THOSE TRAITOROUS MONGRELS TO BE YOUR WIFE. THAT'S FINAL!"_

_Thorin's angry declaration shook the room. Satisfied that he had corrected them, Thorin began his departure…until Kili blocked his path._

_ "__You won't stop me, Thorin!" he defiantly declared._

_Thorin promptly rolled his eyes, and shoved passed Kili, who wouldn't be silenced._

_ "__I won't to let your bitterness against the elves dictate my actions. Your past won't define my future, especially now that you've turned into such a tyrant!"_

_Something snapped. Thorin whirled around, and smacked Kili to the floor. Fury blazed within him, but within the span of a few seconds, Thorin found himself glancing at his hands in horror. _

_What was it that Balin had said? " 'A sickness lies upon that treasure hoard.'"__**[1]**__ Had Thorin been infected? No…the treasure hadn't caused this outburst: Kili's rebellion had. _

_Fili punched Thorin's jaw, knocking him against the wall. Shock whitened Fili's face, but it was clear he felt justified in his actions. Wrath bulged Thorin's eyes, as he struggled to his feet, and slammed the doors. _

_Disobedient ingrates! That's what his nephews had become. As usual, Kili was rebellious and headstrong, so Thorin disciplined him, but, as usual, Fili sided with Kili! A deep, sharp growl had trembled in Thorin's throat, as he tried to calm himself. Soon, the dazzling light of the Arkenstone shall overshadow such defiance. Quickly, Thorin refocused on finding the gem, so much so, that he didn't notice Bilbo Baggins pattering towards him._

_"__Thorin?" The hobbit began, but Thorin passed him, "Thorin, uh, I need to talk to you."_

_At first, Thorin refused to reply. It was Bilbo's fault that the Arkenstone wasn't in Thorin's grasp. The dwarf had quietly scoffed. Mr. Baggins was indeed a better grocer, than a burglar. _

_"__Thorin," Bilbo panted, "THORIN!" _

_Finally, the Halfling had stepped in front of the dwarf king._

_ "__WHAT?" he snapped. _

_Thorin's shout caused Bilbo's nervous green eyes to look away. The hobbit uneasily pinched one of his pointed ears, and scratched his curly, brown hair. He reluctantly tried to smile, as his short stature thoughtfully shuffled his hairy feet. _

_"__I'm waiting," Thorin prodded harshly._

_"__Well, it's about—Elsa," Bilbo gulped, "She's done so much to help us, I was wondering if-" He shrugged, "If-if-if we could help her find her way back home. We are, I mean, you are indebted to her, since she-"_

_"__Bilbo, I don't have time to pander to a weak woman. Elsa's home is lost forever, as far as I'm concerned."_

_A few steps later, Thorin cringed internally. What was THAT? Elsa had earned Thorin's respect…even admiration. Her strength captivated Thorin in a way that no other woman had, so why had he called her weak? _

_Apparently, Thorin's statement confused Bilbo too. The hobbit gaped, but awkwardly smiled, as if he hadn't heard what Thorin said._

_"__The Star Gems, Thorin. Unless I'm mistaken, the Star Gems should get Elsa back home-"_

_"__NO ONE takes ANY TREASURE until the ARKENSTONE is found!" Thorin hollered. Bilbo winced. Once Thorin saw Bilbo's reaction; he meant to apologize, but a venomous force had poisoned Thorin's voice, "If you wish to woo Elsa with an abode, you should've left us at The Misty Mountains, and took her to Bag End where you belong."_

_Silence permeated between the two of them, giving time for Thorin to become truly mortified. He had been annoyed with Bilbo's infatuation with Elsa for the past couple of months, but he never meant to admit it. Besides, his—irritation (not jealousy)—towards Bilbo stemmed from the fact that Elsa had become his distraction. Maybe if Bilbo hadn't been blinded by Elsa's beauty, he would've retrieved the Arkenstone, and Thorin wouldn't have to waste his time finding it. With that in mind, Thorin easily swallowed his guilt. He was right. Bilbo was wrong, therefore he needed Thorin's correction, and if it seemed too harsh, then that was Bilbo's problem (he needed a tougher skin anyway)._

_Tears glistened in Bilbo's eyes. The blue cuff of the Lake Town jacket he wore trapped any tears that tried to escape._

_"__I see," was all Bilbo had managed before he turned away. He was stopped by Thorin's taunts._

_"__I trust you won't discuss this conversation with anyone…especially Elsa. I doubt she'd be besotted by a gossip."_

_Stiffly, Bilbo faced Thorin, saying, "Believe me, I shan't tell a soul."_

_Thorin noticed the edge in Bilbo's voice, but he didn't show it. The dwarf sternly watched the hobbit square his shoulders, before he stomped away. _

_With that, Thorin hurried back to find the Treasure Room… _

* * *

><p>[1] Quote from <em>The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug<em>


	4. Betrayal

**Chapter 4: Betrayal **

Thorin wrestles to wake up, but another painful remembrance shoves him deeper and deeper into his memories[1]…

* * *

><p><em>Where was it!? Where was it?! Where was it?! Thorin's hands clawed through the piles of valuables. Anything but the Arkenstone was rubbish to him. He scurried up another gold mound. Once he reached the top, he kneeled down, and dug through the loot as if he were a fox digging through a warren to find the rabbits. He had to find the Arkenstone!<em>

_" '__Thorin?'" A voice timidly called him. Thorin's head jerked up, and he was stunned—momentarily. _

_Elsa stood below Thorin; treasures had surrounded Elsa, but her beauty had outshined them all; she was a sapphire beacon glowing in the sea of gold. She was truly beautiful…perhaps more so than the Arkenstone. _

_It occurred to Thorin long ago that Elsa could make him a fitting queen. The ice sorceress' submission to the dwarf king would justify his right to reign to others, while her winter powers would enforce his rule. Yes, Elsa was a handsome prize. He was tempted to win her…until the repulsive thought that she'd come to steal the Arkenstone crossed his mind. _

_" '__You,'" His voice boomed throughout the room, " 'What are you doing here?!'"_

_From Elsa's reaction, Thorin assumed that he was correct in judging her motives…until she began to use her powers of persuasion to change his mind. _

_" '__You can't ask me to set a winter storm on the Lake Men or the Elves, Thorin.'"_

_" '__Why not? It's within your power, no?'"_

_" '__If I do, I won't be able to stop it. Not for you, not for anyone,'" Elsa paused, as if she recalled a sickening memory, " 'You don't want me to lock this land in eternal winter. Believe me…'" She shuddered, crossing her arms, " 'I know.'"_

_Thorin turned away, and stroked in his beard in contemplation. Maybe a snowstorm was too much to chance—but then he remembered King Thranduil turning away, when Smaug attacked. No…if anything, an eternal winter would be a merciful punishment for what the elves had done, and if the Lake Men suffered, then so be it. They shouldn't have sided with those traitors anyway._

_" '__It's a risk we have to be willing to take.'" He uncaringly responded._

_" '__Are you even listening to yourself? There are innocent people out there, Thorin,'" Elsa's voice rose pleadingly, " 'People you promised to help!'"_

_" '__I did not promise to give away my grandfather's possessions to a horde of armed mercenaries allied with elves! They should have considered that before coming onto my doorstep.'"_

_" '__Thorin, this wealth should belong to everyone! You said that you wanted to see an age of peace and prosperity, not of war and desolation! When will men, elves and dwarves coexist in tranquility? Enough of your pride and stubbornness! Put an end to the bloodshed before it begins! Whatever quarrel you have with the elves, let it go!'"_

_The desperation in Elsa's voice undermined Thorin's resolve…and it vexed him. Who did she think she was? Thorin Oakenshield was King under the Mountain! He wasn't about to become a pawn in Elsa's schemes. She must be taught RESPECT! _

_Thorin felt anger ignite his eyes, as he faced Elsa._

_" '__Why do you care so much about this?'" He eerily whispered, " 'It's because you want your share sooner, and I'm the only one standing in your way, isn't it?'" _

_A perverse pleasure tingled through Thorin, when he saw the fear in Elsa's eyes. She should cower before him. Elsa stammered, as clusters of snowflakes whirled around them._

_ " '__What? No, I…'" _

_" '__Well then,'" Thorin's voice grew in volume, as he stepped into Elsa's space, " 'Why don't you just take me out of the equation? I'm the problem here, aren't I?'"_

_Snow had flurried around Thorin and Elsa, while she backpedaled. She pleaded Thorin to stop, but he kept on the attack,_

_" '__It would be so easy for you to strike me down, and take as much gold as you want. WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?'" He bellowed, " 'Get it over with. Why don't you just kill me NOW?'"_

_Thorin forced Elsa back, and she almost tripped. Her eyes flashed into Thorin's. _

_Elsa threw her arm over Thorin's head. A bolt of ice burst from her fingers, and struck a pillar, where icicles appeared. Snow thinly dusted the sea of riches, as the gales around them had whistled away._

_Elsa glared at Thorin, before declaring,_

_ " '__Because I will not be the monster.'"_

_With that, Elsa swished her skirt, and marched through the doorway. _

_Conviction had stung Thorin, but it was (almost) disregarded. His hands scratched, scratched, scratched through the mounds of treasure, while Elsa's rebuke picked, picked, picked through Thorin's brain, and had clawed into his heart. The battle that ensued between Thorin's head and his heart swayed his concentration, until he had stumbled over something. _

_Thorin glared at his feet in annoyance. Under his boot was a box, which he picked up. Upon closer inspection, it was actually a small wooden chest. Curiosity furrowed Thorin's brows, as he opened it. Inside were many white jewels, their glow overpowering his vision—the Star Gems. _

_Thorin closed the box, and was lost in thought. He remembered King Thranduil attempting to barter Thorin's freedom in exchange for these, when he and his companions were the elf's prisoners. But the dwarf king impolitely rejected the elf king's offer. The memory had ignited Thorin's hatred for the elves, and sparked an idea; discard the Star Gems. Thorin smirked when he imagined the look on Thranduil's face, once he learned that the Star Gems had "disappeared". Spite raised Thorin's arm to toss the chest away, but then he stopped. _

_Bilbo, Thorin had remembered, what was it that Bilbo said? Wasn't it about Elsa? Yes…Elsa had wanted the Star Gems as her share of the treasure, because they would return her to her homeland. If the Star Gems were gone: how was Elsa going to get home? Thorin almost threw away the jewels, which meant that—now, Thorin felt ill. _

_Carefully, Thorin hid the chest in the folds of his coat, and walked out of the Treasure Room. He glanced back at the doors. What about the Arkenstone? Thorin clutched the chest inside his coat. He needed to keep his promise to Elsa. His honor needed to remain unsullied, he decided. _

_Weak and weary, Thorin trudged through the halls of Erebor, until he had reached the Throne Room. Reverently approaching the seat of power, a sad sigh escaped his lips, while his shoulders sagged under the weight of responsibility. The Arkenstone was proof of Thorin's right to reign; this room shall remain empty, until the gemstone was found—and the Star Gems shall stay undisturbed in here._

_Thorin's hands shook, as he placed the wooden chest upon the seat of the throne. _

_"__I will make everything right," was all he whispered._

* * *

><p><strong>I will make everything right.<strong> The words jeer at Thorin, alone in the shadows. He knows this isn't over. Somehow, he senses that the worst is yet to come. He fears that his most repulsive memory would appear; the confrontation at the gates of Erebor, a commemoration to his greed and madness…

* * *

><p><em>Bilbo Baggins just confessed that he gave the Arkenstone to Captain Bard and King Thranduil. All that Thorin Oakenshield could feel was pain.<em>

Why Bilbo?!_ Thorin thought, but he was too stunned to speak. Bilbo was a fellow warrior, one of their comradeship, and even…his friend. Thorin's agony seared into white-hot fury,_

_" '__YOU TRAITOR!' " Thorin hollered as he unsheathed his sword, " 'I trusted you! We all trusted you! You were one of us!'" _

_Bilbo cried out, but Thorin didn't listen. All he saw was a target._

_Thorin ran! _

_He swung! _

_Bilbo shrieked! _

_A pale being leapt between them, before Thorin's sword CRASHED! _

_The blade didn't pierce flesh, but ice. _

_Thorin glared into the ice wall that Elsa built, and saw her misshapen reflection, which proclaimed, _

_" '__You…will NOT touch him!'"_

_What Elsa did had pained Thorin more than what Bilbo had done._

_You choose him, was all Thorin thought, and his heart was torn. He hadn't realized how much he cared for Elsa, until she made her choice. _

_Thorin fumed, and yanked his sword out of the ice. His eyes locked with hers. Momentarily, her spellbinding stare took Thorin aback. To think that he had almost—Thorin couldn't admit it, even to himself. Humiliation berated him for wasting his affection on someone as unworthy as her. _

_" '__Get out,'" Thorin ordered, " 'Both of you. NOW! Go back to your home. I never want to see your faces around here again!'" _

_Thorin almost relented when Elsa flinched. Even after what she had done, Thorin wanted to her stay; perhaps he could change her mind. But once Thorin looked away; his vindictive stubbornness reinforced his decision. He frowned at Bilbo; "'You can consider that mail shirt upon you as your payment, BURGLAR. It's too good for you, anyway.'"_

* * *

><p>Revulsion overcomes Thorin, as Bilbo Baggins and Elsa fade away. More visions of his mistakes whirl around him, as he struggles to awaken. An unseen force imprisons him in the realm of hallucinations and delusions. Quickly, the images of his errors morph into ghosts of his comrades. The lifeless faces of Thorin's nephews, the Hobbit, and the Snow Queen fill his eyesight.<p>

A single, pleading cry erupts from Thorin's mouth,

"FORGIVE ME!"

But his pleas are smothered, and he withers away…

* * *

><p>[1] The following scenarios are from <em>The Hobbit and The Snow Queen<em>, Chapter 17: Desperate Measures


	5. Amends and Farewells

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Here it is, ladies and gents! THE FINAL CHAPTER, much like _The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies_…I know that all good things must come to an end, but could someone please pass me a tissue?

**Chapter 5: Amends and Farewells****[1]**

An erratic rhythm softly thumped in Thorin's ears…it was followed by an eerie gasping. Other sensations followed…wetness—heat and cold; these words came to Thorin's muddled mind. Soreness—stiffness—exhaustion came after. Incredibly, his befuddled brain was able to register his meager heartbeat and unsteady breathing.

Drops of water tickled Thorin's eyelids; coaxing them open. Relief floods Thorin, when he sees Oin. He's alive, but not unblemished. Once Oin's face was lively and ruddy; now it's a pale, lifeless mask. His fluffy gray hair and braided beard have become matted masses of dead white strands. The merry depths of his strong hazel eyes have dried up into sad shallow pools; no mirth or strength can be found in them. The battle has aged Oin in a way that Thorin could never imagine.

Silently, Oin continues to dab a wet cloth on Thorin's brow; keeping infection and fever away—but it was clear by Oin's hopeless expression that this was all he could do.

"Where are the others?" Thorin rasped

"They're outside," Oin responded quietly, "Dwalin, Balin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bombur, and Gloin are alive, and not the worse for wear."

"Fili and Kili have perished," Thorin mumbled; his heartbeat weakens with every word.

"We know," Oin despondently answered, "Beorn said their bodies weren't far from you."

"Beorn?"

"He saved you from Bolg…do you not remember?"

"I didn't see him, but there was a…black bear."

"That is he."

"What about Elsa?" Thorin swallowed, "And Bilbo?"

Oin looks away,

"Gandalf went looking for them…he has not returned, so we don't know."

"Elsa was with me when I fell!"

"She was gone when we found Fili and Kili."

"Elsa may be alive," Thorin countered weakly, "So could Bilbo."

"It isn't likely," Oin muttered, not wanting to admit it.

The report made Thorin Oakenshield feel faint. His life has been spared, but for what? There is nothing to live for now.

Despondency overwhelms Thorin, so much so that he barely hears Oin speak to someone, and that someone reply. Was it worth opening Thorin opening his eyes to see the visitor? Well, what harm is there?

With great effort, Thorin's eyelids cracked open. Everything is blurry, so it takes a moment for him to focus. He sees a slouching form hobbling into the tent. There were other shapes that followed, but for the life of him; Thorin didn't know who or what these are. As Thorin focuses on these mysterious shapes: he realizes that they're people. The first has stringy gray hair and beard, and appears to be carrying a staff…it looks like it's clothed in dark gray robes. Could it be Gandalf? Dare Thorin hope? Unknowingly, he held his breath, until he sees this person raise his head.

Never before had Thorin been so happy to be right…it is _indeed_ Gandalf! Joy overflowed from the dwarf king's heart, as he gazed upon the wizard's grim, weathered face and pale eyes; both are heavy with weariness, but there's still _life_ in them.

Movement behind Gandalf distracts Thorin…and he sees none other than Elsa and Bilbo Baggins. All of them are disheveled and wounded, but they're _alive_. Their miraculous presence would've caused Thorin to weep in gladness, but weakness prevented him.

Elsa whispered something to Gandalf that Thorin couldn't hear, but her voice alone is music to his ears. Soon, he notices that Oin departs, and Gandalf stepped towards him,

" 'I have brought them.'"

With that, Gandalf backed away. Thorin gestures Bilbo and Elsa forward, and they come.

" 'Bilbo…Elsa,'" Thorin's words shake with each ragged breath, " 'I'm glad you're here. Now…'" His dry throat sops up his weak voice.

Instinctively, Bilbo and Elsa lean forward, so Thorin doesn't have to raise his voice more than necessary. Elsa is closer, so Thorin is able to smell the icy scents of frost and snow that emanate off of her. Wondrously, not only can Thorin now breathe; he can speak:

" 'I can do good and set some things right between us, before I go. I have been a stubborn old fool; I believed that I could undo what my grandfather's greed had brought upon him and all around the mountain and rule Erebor anew. I believed I was immune to his avarice. I thought the only ones worthy of my respect were the most hardened and skilled warriors, and that I could never forgive those who I had thought wronged me. But I was wrong, in all respects. You two are the most honorable and valiant warriors I have ever met, not because of skill, but because of your heart, and the friendship we shared is worth more than all the gold and silver in Erebor. I take back what I said and what I did at the gate, and ask that we part ways as friends.'"

Somehow, Thorin isn't as weary as he thought he would be from making such a grand speech. He suspects that Elsa's magic is providing him enough strength to complete the restoration of their friendship.

A warm pair of hands grips Thorin's clammy fingers, and he sees Bilbo's brave face stained with tears.

" 'Bilbo,'" Thorin comforts him, " 'Good thief…that mithril shirt I gave you is indeed a prized gift, but now you can have as much treasure as you desire.'"

" 'Farewell King under the mountain,'" Bilbo's voice trembles, "'This is more than I, or any Baggins, deserves.'"

" 'No Bilbo," The dwarf king gently corrects, " 'There is more good in you than you know, kindly child of the west. You've shown greater bravery than I could ever imagine, and I only wish that I could reward you more.'"

Soon, Thorin feels an icy hand replace one of Bilbo's—Elsa. His eyes meet hers. Trails of ice glaze her fair cheeks, but she brushes them away.

_Please don't cry, Elsa, _Thorin thinks, _If you weep; I'll be disheartened, but if you smile, then I'll be reassured. You comfort me in a way I never understood, but I should have cherished. If I had valued your wisdom, lives might've been spared, and I could've lived. Time and again, you tried to save me from my arrogance and stupidity, but I was blinded by greed. If I weren't, I would have seen that you are the treasure I desire, like Bilbo Baggins did. I could have—I almost loved you, like he does…but now I cannot. Please give me the serenity of your smile, so I'll have peace in my passing._

Of course, Thorin's thoughts remain unspoken. He helplessly watches Elsa suffer in silence, until he remembers his handkerchief. He subtly reaches for this prize; only to find that it's gone…he must've lost it during the battle.

More than anything, Thorin wants to wipe away Elsa's tears…dare he reach out to her? Would she rebuff his touch? Well, it doesn't matter now—Death has taken away his pride and corrected his misconceptions of dignity, so what is a little embarrassment between friends? Thorin swallows as his hand trembles toward Elsa. Ever so slowly, she leans her cheek against Thorin's fingers, which unsteadily dry her tears.

" 'And Elsa, daughter of the winter storm," He finally says, " 'I have left you a gift as well; I intended to give it to you sooner, but,'" His gaze drops from hers, " 'we know what happened.'"

Guilt shames Thorin into silence; even if he wasn't weak from the battle: he wouldn't have the strength to lift his head. He doesn't deserve to be in Elsa's good graces…why should he bother to try?

Despair keeps Thorin's head down…until Elsa's fingertips raise it up. Her meek smile assures him that all is forgiven. There is something about Elsa's gracious expression that gives Thorin the courage to finish,

" 'In the throne room, you will find a chest with your name on it; you may take any other treasure that you please as well, but I beg you to take that chest with you; it, along with the rest of the treasure, is of no worth where I go now.'"

" 'Thorin, please,'" Elsa whispers, " 'I'm sorry for what I…"

" 'Don't be,'" He answers, " 'You were right all along, and I was blind to everything. I was the monster. I should never have doubted either of you two in the slightest.'"

As Thorin said this, he feels his strength drain away. Exhaustion reclines him, and he looks upward.

" 'Oh, if more of us valued food, cheer, song, and the companionship of others above hoarded gold, it would be a happier world. But whatever it must be, I must leave it now.'"

His last breath sighs through his lips. And so ends Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain.

THE END

* * *

><p>[1] The last chapter is from <em>The Hobbit and The Snow Queen<em>, Chapter 20: The Last Spell of Winter


End file.
